Ultimate Destruction
by MousE0910
Summary: CANCELED! Set right after the end of God of War II. Kratos vows destruction of olympus while on Gaia's back. Little does he know, how much destruction will he cause. My first FanFic attempt, so please, don't be too harsh.
1. The End Begins

**The End Begins**

Blood littered Kratos held Helios' Head and looked at the battlefield. He was one step closer to his goal. Memories of what happened overcame him.

"Zeus, your son has returned! I bring the destruction of Olympus!" Kratos shouted from Gaia's back, while holding the Blade of Olympus. He was driven by only one single desire: Kill Zeus. Nothing could change it. Not even Athena's death.

"What? Impossible!" Zeus said as the gods watched down from Olympus." He brought forth the titans from the Great War. We must act! Hades! Send your minions to retrieve the Blade of Olympus! It is necessary for us to prevail!"

"I'll do as you say, King of the Gods" Hades replied. "I will get the Blades of Olympus for you."

"Good. Now all come to the Great Hall. We must prepare ourselves."

As Kratos thought about Athena suddenly minions of Hades appeared all around him. He barely had time to raise the Blade of Olympus as they lunged at him. Kratos slashed around himself vicariously, but there were too many enemies. They overwhelmed him and he felt Blade of Olympus slip out from his hand. Anger rose in him. He wielded the Blades of Athena and broke free. As he slashed the enemies, he tried to find the one that took the Blade, but he was nowhere to be found. Kratos finished the remnants of minions and started off to Gaia's head to tell her of his loss. Throughout the way, he was forced to fend off more enemies. Then he saw him. The minion who wielded the Blade of Olympus was on the back of a cyclops. Kratos tried to get to him, but he found a huge chain, blocking his path. As he tried to find a way through, he saw Hades appearing before the minion.

Hades took the Blade. He started off with it, but suddenly, something happened. The Blade of Olympus started glowing, pulsing with power. That power, the power of God of War hit Hades. He made a vile howl in pain as more and more of the power was sucked into him. And then, with one huge shriek of agony, Hades was gone as was the Blade of Olympus.

Kratos saw Hades get the Blade. He thought everything was lost. But then, something happened. Kratos didn't know what happened or why has it happened but he was certain that it had been harmful to Hades. He thought about it, when the chain blocking his way exploded. Kratos was looking right into a face of a cyclops. He was caught by surprise but managed to roll out of the way. He slashed at the cyclops, but without much success. Something was wrong. Why wasn't this cyclops affected by the Blades? Kratos let go of his focus and that was a mistake. The club of cyclops hit him straight. Kratos crashed through several trees and landed on the place, where Hades was. As he wiped blood from his mouth, he saw something lying on the ground. It was something that looked like iron gloves. He picked it up and wielded it. It was heavy and didn't look like any weapon, but somehow, Kratos knew that it is very powerful. Just as he accustomed to having weigh on his arms, he had to dodge another blow from the cyclops. The gloves were too heavy for him to roll, so he just dodged. It was so heavy that he couldn't raise his arms to hit the cyclops. He tossed his hands in despair. Kratos saw metal rigns on the gloves slide down and the gloves suddenly got lighter. He effortlessly raised his hands and hit the cyclops. Kratos felt huge power channel through the gloves and the cyclops was flung away.


	2. First Victory

**First Victory**

Kratos was amazed as to how easily was he able to defeat the Cyclops. Somehow, he knew the name of the gloves. The Cestus. It was a powerful weapon indeed. Kratos didn't have time to think as Gaia suddenly stopped and leaned back to Kratos.

"We are under attack, Kratos. You have to go through the Olympus until you reach the top. Then, you can kill Zeus! We will hold the gods back for a while, so make haste!" Gaia took Kratos in her hand and put him to a cave. "This cave will lead you right to the Shrine of Olympus. Now go!"

Kratos didn't wait for anything and made his way deeper into the cave. He fought through some minions until he finally got out of the cave. He could see the shrine in the distance. Before he realized it, he was swarmed with several minions. People were running away from the minions straight to Kratos who gutted the mercilessly. After he finished all of the minions Kratos saw a Titan fighting with the god of sun, Helios. Kratos wielded Typhon's Bane and shot several times at Helios. He effortlessly dodged it and shot a fireball to Kratos. The fireball hit the Typhon's Bane and started burning it down. Kratos quickly threw it to the ground only to fond out that the bow didn't burn. It was engulfed in fire but it didn't burn. Kratos carefully picked it back up. The fire wasn't hot. He had no problems holding it.

After Kratos tested the bow on a few minions that appeared, he made his way through a door to another cave. He came to a ledge that was too far for him to reach, even with Icarus' Wings. Fortunately, there was a harpy sitting on the ledge and Kratos got an idea. He shot a fire arrow to the harpy to provoke her. As planned, the harpy flew to Kratos. He casted his blades on it and used it to fly over to the ledge. After several other encounters with harpies and minions Kratos found himself out of the cave. Immediately, he was swarmed with more minions led by a centaur. He slashed around himself viciously but was soon overwhelmed.

"No! I am not going to die here!"

Kratos wielded the Cestus and broke free. He punched the minions who were flung away with every single hit. At last, he was left alone with the centaur. Kratos skillfully dodged around it and punched him. After the Centaur has weakened, Kratos punched him to the ground, slit his stomach with the blades and ripped his intestines out. After he finished his gruesome work, Kratos climbed up a set of stairs to a ballista. He carefully aimed the ballista at Helios, pulled the rope but before he could shoot, he had to dodge an attack from a chimera. Kratos was angry at himself for not noticing it. The chimera slashed at Kratos but he was too fast for her. After a while, Kratos managed to slice off it's tail. However, that made the chimera only more angrier. It lunged at Kratos with speed and precision. He concluded that speed won't help him much now and wielded the Cestus. He punched the chimera but it didn't flinch. Kratos had to dodge quickly but he couldn't avoid being hit a few times. Finally, Kratos managed to knock it down with a mighty punch. He didn't hesitate and ran to the chimera. Kratos grabbed it's horn, viciously tore it off and stabbed it in the chimera's head. The chimera kicked around itself in pain but those movements soon ceased.

Bloodied Kratos wiped sweat off his forehead and went back to the ballista. He pulled the string, waited for Helios to come in range and fired. The shot missed Helios by an inch and he immediately noticed Kratos. Helios started to conjure a huge fireball when his steeds were hit by another shot from the ballista. Kratos saw Helios plummet to the ground. He leaned over the railing and grunted disappointedly when he saw that Helios is still alive. Kratos jumped down but before he could make his way to wounded Helios, minions with huge shields appeared. Kratos readied himself for battle but the minions ignored him and instead formed an impenetrable shell around Helios. Kratos smirked and tried to break their formation with the Cestus. His attack was easily repelled. The shields looked like they are protected by some powerful magic. It would need a lot of non-magic power to break them.

Suddenly, a huge roar could be heard and a Cyclops with another minion on it jumped down from a ledge. Kratos readied the Cestus but then he saw the minion controlling the Cyclops. Kratos got an idea and switched back to the Blades of Athena. He carefully dodged the Cyclops and waited for an opening. When the Cyclops raised his club to smash the ground, Kratos didn't hesitate. He quickly jumped up, stabbed the blades into the minion, threw him down from the Cyclops and got into his place. Kratos stabbed his blades into the Cyclops and controlled his actions. Several minions appeared but Kratos smashed them easily with the Cyclops. After he finished off all the minions he made the Cyclops smash the shell around Helios. Although it reflected back it's blow, it broke anyway. Kratos jumped down from the dying Cyclops and went for Helios. With the shell destroyed, he easily tore through remaining minions. Kratos approached Helios and angrily grabbed his head. Without any feeling or remorse, Kratos tore Helios' head off.


End file.
